Aigis
"I am a Machine...a machine built to destroy Shadows...he...was the only one who made me forget that...made me feel...like a woman." Character *title = 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Weapon, Aigis *kana = アイギス *romaji = Aigisu *first appearance = Persona 3 *first heroton appearance = The Heroton Group Gaiden: Unknown Origins *media = *realcreator = Shigenori Soejima & ATLUS *artist = Shigenori Soejima *voiceactor = Karen Strassman *japanactor = Maaya Sakamoto *nickname = Ai-Chan, Mrs. Oirasor *Type = Somebody *Race = Anti-Shadow Android *Hair color = Blonde *skin color = Pale *gender = Female *eye color = Blue *attire = *height = 5' 5" *weight = Unknown *birthplace = Yakushima, Japan *hobbies = *family = Minato Arisato (Former Love, Deceased), Yole' Oirasor (Husband, Deceased), Metis (Other Self), Labrys (Older Sister), Kazuma Oirasor (Son), Artemis Oirasor (Daughter), Eloy A. Rosario (Brother-in-Law), Memechi Cores (Sister-in-law), Courtney Donelli (Sister-in-Law), Erick HeartGold (Brother in-Law), Elphaba mk II (Older Sister), Athena Oirasor (Descendant) *Date of Birth = September 10th, 1999 *age = N/a (Appears as a Teenage Girl, though she would be in her 40's around the time of After Years) *alignment = Good *likes = *dislikes = *ability type = *Arcana = Chariot (Persona 3), Wild Card (Persona 3 FES), Fool (Every other game) *Persona **Persona 3 = Palladion (Initial), Pallas Athena (Ultimate) **Persona 3 FES = Orpheus **Gaiden: Echoes = Pallas Athena and Palladion (Initial), Aether (Ultimate) Aigis (アイギス, Aigisu), romanized as Aegis in Persona 3-related publications in Japan, is an anti-shadow weapon developed by the Kirijo Group. She is a Party member in Persona 3 and the Main Character in Persona 3's epilogue, The Answer. Unlike other characters, Aigis bears the distinction of using an exclusive 'Tactic' command, Orgia Mode, which increases her overall attack capabilities, at the cost of being immobile after using it. She Appears in The Heroton Group Gaiden: Unknown Origins as a Boss and a Playable character, and then as a main Character later in the series and the Gaiden Series. Her Lover and Later Husband is Yole' Oirasor, and, after being outfited with Raserru's Cloning Womb, Gives Birth to their Child, Kazuma. History (Real World) Aigis is a shield worn by Pallas Athena. Pallas is an epithet taken by Athena once accidentally killing Pallas, daughter of Triton. In Pallas' memory, Athena erects Palladium, a statue in dedication of Pallas. More corporeal accounts of the Aigis describe a grotesquely ornamented mantle worn over the shoulders and breast, less common a buckler bearing a gorgon's head - or even simultaneously fulfilling both roles. One theory places the Aigis as the remains of Pallas protecting Athena after death. However an Aigis is recorded to have been worn by Zeus and various Greek heroes on occasion, even Mt. Olympus itself is said to be shrouded by the Aigis. In reality there is no central narrative or tradition, but the Aigis, whatever it represents, represents the protection of the gods. Aigis is an acceptable spelling, which approximates the Greek pronunciation (like eye with a hard g'') in English. ''Aegis (spelled with an e'', as in ''day, pronounced with a soft g'') is a romanization of the original Greek. Naming The spelling Aegis as appears in the original Japanese region titles is technically misspelling of アイギス in English. The correct spelling Aigis is acceptable and a technically superior rendering of the original Greek. In fact Aigis is the preferred spelling of the proper noun by contemporary academic standards. When English appears in Japanese products, misspellings are notoriously common. Story ''Persona 3 Please see Aigis at the Persona Wiki for Back story on pre-heroton events. ''The Heroton Group Gaiden: Unknown Origins '' The Heroton Group: Alternate Tale of The Heart ''The Heroton Group Gaiden: Echoes The Heroton Group: The After Years Relationships SEES/Shadow Operatives *Minato Arisato (Former Leader of SEES Before Death) **While at first she didn't release the Reason, Aigis was very Protective of Minato, Always wanting to be by his side, even to the point of sneaking into his room and watching him sleep. While her care of him is seen as obsessive, when her memories are finally awakened, her reasons for wanting to stay by Minato are Revealed, her being the one who sealed Death inside of him as a child and her guilt of doing so. Later on when she develops a more human like Sense of Self, she begins to feel legitimate feelings towards Minato, and then confesses to him, in which he accepts in Return. She was the one who held Minato in his last moments of Life, and spirals into a Deep Depression after his death. After Defeating Erebus, she comes to accept her loss of him, but her Shadow would later haunt her by taking his form. *Minako Arisato *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Junpei Iori *Yukari Takeba *Fuuka Yamagishi *Ken Amada *Labrys Heroton Group Memebers *Yole' Oirasor **Yole' being the one to Return Aigis back to her normal Self after she was controlled, they got along well. Yole' however seemed very Protective of Aigis, to which she found illogical due to her being a machine and did not Require Protection. After Journeying together, Yole' Confessed that he had fallen in love with Aigis, much to her surprise as she was dumbfounded that a human could love a Robot such as herself. After sharing a Kiss and his confidence Reminding her of Minato, the two began to stay together as a couple, something that was new to Aigis as she thought it would never happen to herself. While they had ups and downs, overtime the two became deeply in love with one another, Yole' eventually going as far to ask Aigis to Marry him, which she was hesitant at first, but she agreed with Tears of Joy. Raserru was able to Alter Aigis' body so that she could bare Children in the form of Cloning, and the Two lived a very happy life for a good few years. After Yole's Draft to Helel and eventual Murder, Aigis once again fell into depression, but remains Strong to support both her Children and her Friends. *Eloy A. Rosario **Despite being Yole's Original, Eloy and Aigis get along rather well, sharing mutual interests as well as looking out for each other. After Yole's Death and eventually Meme's Murder the two become very close, as far as Aigis treating Eloy like a Brother. Both Share the pain of Losing the one they love, and mutually comforted each other when the other lost their Spouse. They've also become somewhat intimate as well, as they've slept with each other rid themselves of their urges. *Erick HeartGold Trivia Battle Quotes *It must be eliminated. (After attacking, enemy survives) *The enemy is still alive. (After attacking, enemy survives) *Providing assistance. (Using an item on a party member) *Providing support. (Support skill.) *Providing backup. *Locking on. (Regular attack) *Let us commence with an All-Out Attack. (Requesting AOA: Palladion) *Fatal Strike. (During AOA: Palladion) *Damaged!(Be down) *Damaged State!(Be down) *When you fall, you get right back up. (Recovering from "down" status) *I need your help! (Summoning Athena) *Let us strike while the iron's hot. (Requesting AOA: Athena) *I can't miss! (During AOA: Athena) *I'm sorry...(Knocked out) *Hasta la vista! (Using weapon) You won't escape! *I won't go down! *Enemy annihilated. (Battle Ends: Palladion) *I can't lose here! (Battle ends: Athena) *This is my duty! (Summoning Persona: Athena) *This is a sign of my determination. (Summoning Persona: Athena) *Time to get serious (recovering from a knock down in P3P- might be a reference to Mega Man X as he also says this when health is in critical) Gallery Image:AigisClose.jpg|Aigis' mystic arte close up Image:P3-Aigis CG.jpg|Aigis' appearance in ''Persona 3. Image:TheAnswer-Aegis.jpg|Aigis' appearance in Persona 3 FES' The Answer. SCAN0003 (2).JPG|Aigis as She Appears in The Heroton Group Gaiden: Unknown Origins Image:Aigis model update 2012 by heroton2008-d4wlnaa.jpg|Old Artwork of Aigis' as she Appears in The Heroton Group Gaiden: Echoes (Notice the Bust size is off) 10-16-2012 11;04;44PM.JPG|Aigis With Metis on the Cover of Gaiden Echoes 08-28-2013 4.png|Aigis' Current Model and How she appears in The Heroton Group: Budokai